Splatoon: The Phantom Agent
by SeekingTheSky
Summary: A mysterious figure has been spotted in Inkopolis! And a young inkling named Kalmar is the first to know. But beyond the figure's glowing armorsuit and great stature, there is more to it than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Eleventh Hour

A tall figure, adorned in a glowing, blue armor suit, looked down from his balcony. Below, he saw Earth. The great, bountiful blue marble that had served as the home of his people for millennia, until recently…

Whatever land that remained was overly saturated with water, and the people that dwelt there once were forced to evacuate into space. For the damage wrought by the giant tsunamis from a great meteorite was simply too much. And the sentinel watching the ruin knew that its wounds wouldn't heal for a very long time.

Behind him, the exiled tenants of Earth were placing themselves into cold-sleep (cryogenic stasis), knowing that they had nowhere else to go. The sentinel had acknowledged that Earth would have a new tenant soon enough, and the people's only choice was to put their faith into them, no matter who they are.

More and more people placed themselves into their cryo-pods, placing their fates into the hands of chance. The sentinel took one last look at what Earth had become, "Farewell, our world." He said as he walked back into the station, "Polaris".

 **Sorry this was so short, but chapter 1 will be WAY longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Squid on the Block (Or is it a Kid?)

 _"Soon, very soon. But not yet." A mysterious figure said, whilst shrouded in darkness. He stood up, a whole head taller than the dreamer was. He strode towards a balcony, the dreamer following._

 _Below was nothing but darkness. He felt afraid, something seemed amiss. The towering figure beside him glowed eerily, and was giving him a piercing glare. The huge "thing" was missing something, but he couldn't make it out before something bright appeared._

 _It was brighter than the sun, illuminating the sphere below him, he couldn't figure out it was the world in which he dwelt before the brightness overcame him._

 _His eyes seemed to burn in the intense sunlight…_

[TRANSLATOR ONLINE {Calamarese-English} ]

He woke up with a jolt, and the morning sun was stinging his eyes. His name was Kalmar, and he turned 14 just last night. Being an Inkling, this was a very special day for him. To his surprise, he was already half transformed when he woke up, but when he made his first move, he lost it. He tumbled out of bed, a full-on squid.

" **Dang it!** " Kalmar said, barely able to speak through his formless mouth. His mother heard the noise, and came barging into his room. She was exasperated and started yelling.

" **Kalmar! What are you doing up so late!? It's almost ten!** " She shouted, her voice carrying out of his open window. It didn't take her yelling and endless rambling afterward to tell him that he had overslept. After nearly three whole minutes of her unpleasant rambling, he finally interrupted her.

He felt his body change form, a slipping, melting, almost sickening feeling as his internal organs rapidly shifted around. But the feeling was surprisingly brief. Within three seconds, his tentacles had relocated to his scalp, his pudgy squid body had morphed into a slim, rather strong humanoid form.

He was a kid now!

" **My, my! Time flows so fast!** " His mother whispered softly. To Kalmar's surprise, he was already equipped with some cream colored Krak-On shoes, a plain yellow shirt with " **Squid** " in Calamarese, a pair of bicycle shorts, and a white sweatband. He surmised that he was given these early in his life, but he didn't care at that moment.

He was finally here, now that he was no longer bound to being a squid, he could finally participate in the sport he had always dreamed of. Shown on his walls were many famous teams, like the Thunder Eels, the Whale Sharks, and the Inkstrikers. More posters showing the hot new weapons like the Inkbrush, the Luna Blaster, and the leaked Ink Hose among a few Squid Sisters posters clearly stated his passion for this sport.

He could aspire to compete in Turf Wars. And his hype intensified.

" **I have waited for this my whole life! I can finally show my true worth in a Turf War!** " Kalmar said. Without another word spoken, he rushed out of his room. But he didn't get far, a lone finger snagged his shirt, and he was pulled back. " **Not yet, you aren't. You still have a morning routine to handle.** " His mom said. Kalmar groaned, remembering the annoying chore that was saddled onto him.

After dumping his family's inked clothing down the laundry chute, he sighed, knowing that his mother still wasn't happy about him being up late. But thankfully, the job wasn't nearly as awkward as it used to be. The memory of falling down the chute as a squid still bothered him to an extent.

He tried to walk down the stairs, but he didn't get all the way down. He tumbled down the stairs, one after the other. He ducked into squid form to cushion the blows until he reached the bottom. His older brother, Ikardam (age 18) , saw Kalmar collapse at the base of the stairs.

" **Are you okay, Kalmar?** " He said. Kalmar groaned and said, " **I'll live…** ". Ikardam wasn't pleased. " **Don't you remember what I said last night? I TOLD YOU ABOUT STAIRS!** " He yelled. Kalmar pushed himself away from the stairs, and sat at the table in human form.

" **Well now! Look at the fresh, new Inkling on the block,** " Ikardam said pridefully. " **So, tell me now, are you a kid? Or are you a squid?** "

Kalmar was immediately tired of this joke. The terrible infomercials that advertised Turf Wars ruined it before Ikardam had a chance. After eating his bowl of Kelp Flakes, he went for the door. He went outside to go for his first long walk, but something tripped him.

" **What the-** " He said before noticing something in plastic wrap. He couldn't believe his eyes when he opened it. " **NO WAY!** " It was a Splattershot Jr., complete with an ink tank. He went back inside to show Ikardam.

" **I ordered that for you.** " Ikardam said. " **I want you to get in the game and get fresh, like me. I'm an esteemed Turf War veteran myself.** " Kalmar was gaining hype, for his dreams were coming true. " **Let me give you a test run.** "

They went to the side of the house, Ikardam was carrying a Custom E-Liter 3K, while Kalmar was stuck with the Splattershot Jr.. " **There are 3 main categories of ink weaponry, there is the shooter, the roller, and the charger.** " Ikardam explained. " **You have a shooter, so just hold the trigger and you'll be fine.** "

Kalmar, with his ink tank attached to his back and now full of ink, he fired his first few shots out of many. The tiny weapon, despite its size, had serious recoil. He continued firing until he heard a loud *CLICK*. He was annoyed at the fact that he wasn't able to ink the entire wall.

" **Don't worry, dive into the ink and you'll be back in business in no time.** " Ikardam reassured. " **You can also climb up the wall while it's inked.** " But Kalmar was already on the roof. " **You little octo!** " He said before firing a charged blast at Kalmar. He was splattered, and he reformed at the small circle in front of his house.

" **Hey! What was that for?!** " Kalmar complained. " **Listen when I talk next time**!" Ikardam scolded. Their training continued until midday, when Ikardam handed him a slip of paper.

" **What's this for?** " Kalmar asked. Ikardam scoffed and said, " **Your ticket to heaven. The one place I have known you wanted to go, its in your hands now!** " Ikardam said before walking upstairs and into his room. Kalmar saw that the ticket read, " **One-Way Trip: Inkopolis** ". He thought that Ikardam wasn't serious. But he was shaken out of his thoughts by his mother and Ikardam suddenly in front of him.

" **Good luck in the big city, dear.** " His mother said before nearly crushing him in a hug. Kalmar thought he was about to split, but he was released. He then spoke, " **Why am I going there?** " Ikardam spoke up, " **I know that you can handle it, you are of age now. And besides, its a fresh start, and you want to prove your worth, right?** "

Kalmar thought for a moment. He was always picked on by other Inklings his age, and he could never find a friend in anyone at Cuttleton, his home. And the hilly backdrop always bored him out. Inkopolis was objectively better for a squid kid. His decision was clear.

" **I'll go.** " He simply stated. Ikardam held up a duffle bag filled with clothes, money, and whatever else a squid kid needs for the journey. " **Well, good luck squiddo.** " Ikardam said, waving goodbye to Kalmar as he left for Cuttleton Transit Station. His mother waved as well, with hope and prayer that he would do well.

Kalmar stuffed his weapon and tank into his duffle, hoping none of the Stinging Jellies, the local bully gang, would notice him with such a dinky weapon. He continued to the station, where he sat down and waited.

The trolley heading to Inkopolis had arrived, and people were scuffling to get in. With all the people crowding the entry, Kalmar found it hard to get through. But then he morphed into squid form and found the perfect seat for him wide open. And when the conductor came around, he ordered the passengers into single file, and the loading process was easier.

" **Ticket, please.** " The conductor said to Kalmar. He handed it over, and the conducted appraised it, and pocketed it. " **Thank you.** " Kalmar watched as bigger, buffer Inklings boarded. He tensed up until the train lurched forward. He was off!

Kalmar watched as Cuttleton was slowly scrolling away from him. He knew he wouldn't return for a while, because he knew that a better future was ahead of him. He was a kid now!

" **Approaching Cuttle Bay Transit Station! Next stop: Inkopolis!** " Kalmar was pumped when he heard this. More inklings flooded the train car, many of them obviously ready to live the very same dream. As the train started moving again, Kalmar looked at the view of beautiful Cuttle Bay. But something caught his eye.

In the shadowy area of the station, a huge figure stood. His strange armorsuit glowed in the darkness, and he gave a sharp glance to his surroundings. Kalmar couldn't bear to look much longer, as he saw that it was missing something…

[TRANSLATOR OFFLINE]

"Area secure, nothing new to report…"

 **Just who is this figure? What is he doing there? Is he even an Inkling? Find out next time, on another thrilling chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter Inkopolis

[TRANSLATOR ONLINE {Calamarese-English} ]

Kalmar was spooked. What was staring at him back at he station, he couldn't describe. It was huge, glowing, and just incredibly… uncanny. As soon as he finally shoved himself out of his thoughts, he noticed that another Inkling was sitting next to him.

" **Dude, you alright?** " The cyan Inkling boy said. Kalmar sighed and said, " **I'm fine, I guess…** " But the boy was unconvinced. " **Hey, I know it's hard, moving away from home. Going away from your family and friends and all that,** " He said. **"but look on the bright side! You're goin' to the big city dude! Inkopolis! Everything is goin' on there!** "

Kalmar was starting to feel better about this. But what he saw earlier still wouldn't leave his head. He decided to put it on the back burner and see if he could make friends with this guy. But he wasn't the first to introduce himself.

" **My name is Adrian McMelani, what's yours?** " The teal Inkling inquired. " **Kalmar, Kalmar Achroma.** " He replied. " **Well, since I have been here before, I can be your guide to everything Inkopolis.** " Adrian stated as the tall buildings of Inkopolis whizzed by.

Kalmar was itching to fly out of the train when it stopped, but he still had a couple minutes to wait. " ** _I hope I make a good first impression…_** " Kalmar thought after he heard, " **We are approaching our final stop, Inkopolis Plaza!** " The train began to slow as the iconic Inkopolis Tower loomed above them.

" **Don't sweat it, Kal-Kid. I'm sure you will look fresher than everyone there!** " Adrian said as the train slowed to a complete stop. The doors opened, and with more guts than he had ever dreamed, he stepped out into the plaza.

He wasn't much, just a pair of blonde tentacles tied up at the top of his head in a crude knot, brown eyes, and a slightly fierce expression was what his face was. Before long, he was in the plaza's center, right when everyone stood at attention.

Through a building's second floor window, he could see two female Inklings setting up something, but he couldn't see what it was. Immediately afterwards, the iconic "Squid Sisters" music filled the plaza. The famous Callie and Marie appeared on the big screen for all to see.

" **Hold on to your tentacles!** " Callie began. " **It's Inkopolis news time!** " Marie finished. Rather than going to the stage news, it was a special entry. " **Breaking news!** " Callie stated. " **What is it?** " Marie replied. " **Our paleontologists have done it again!** " An odd metallic humanoid shape appeared on the big screen.

" **They have extracted this odd suit of armor from the depths of the ocean. What was it for?** " Callie said. " **Don't ask me, I got nothing.** " Marie replied. " **Now, on to the stage news!** " Callie announced.

The stages shown for the regular stage rotations were "Saltspray Rig" and "Walleye Warehouse". Kalmar couldn't believe his eyes, he was going to battle it out on the very rig that many other Inklings fought to claim their turf on. " **So, until next time,** " Callie began, " **Staaaaayyy fresh!** " Callie and Marie said in unison, striking their signature pose before the screen faded to black.

The bustling activity had returned, filling Inkopolis with noise once more. Kalmar didn't know where to start. With all the different shops, resturaunts, and other buildings in sight, he was totally perplexed. But suddenly…

" **WHAT UP, KAL?** " Adrian popped up and said. Kalmar groaned at his annoying jumpscare. " **Did you really need to do that? That was very immature.** " Kalmar commented. " **How about we get some food?** " " **Nah, I'm feeling something more in the… weapons family!** " Adrian said as he ran off to the store known as **Ammo Knights**.

The store was lined with ink weaponry, a few giant Rollers here and there, and a few small Aerosprays laying on the floor. What puzzled Kalmar was that no one was at the check-out counter and the lights were out. Wasn't this closing time? But then…

" **Hwaaaa!** " Something shouted. Kalmar shouted in response and fell over. Adrian, however, didn't seem to be fazed. " **He-hey, Sheldon!** " Adrian greeted to the horseshoe crab. " **Welcome to Ammo Knights, what can I get you?** " Sheldon asked.

Kalmar was still shaken from two consecutive jump-scares in one day. " **Honestly, can we stop with the scares, I am already tired of it!** " Kalmar yelled. Sheldon shrank back into his shell, surprised. " **Sorry…** " Sheldon squeaked.

" **Anyways, guys, I would like an Aerospray RG.** " Adrian said. " **Here you go.** " Sheldon replied, handing him a rather un-threatening bronze weapon. " **Thanks, I know you'll give it a good home.** " Sheldon said gleefully. " **And as for you,** " Sheldon said to Kalmar. " **You'll need more than that Splattershot Jr. if you want to be taken seriously around here.** "

" **Seriously? Well, then I need to upgrade!** " Kalmar complained. " **I'd offer to help, but I don't think you can handle any of my firepower at Level 1.** " Sheldon replied. " **Do I look like the kind of guy who can't handle a little more powe-** "

" **NO, I SIMPLY CAN'T LET YOU ADOPT ANY OF MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN UNTIL YOU'RE LEVEL 4, GOT IT?!** " Sheldon shouted. " **Yes, sir…** " Kalmar whispered before he exited the store. " **Have a nice day.** " Sheldon said, apparently with no memory of his rage.

" **Seriously?! Rankings? What do they want from me? I have a ton of cash, and I can't buy one measly Splattershot?** " Kalmar complained. " **Well, the more Turf Wars you win, the fresher you get.** " Adrian replied. He then motioned towards the other shops, " **Shrimp Kicks** ", " **Jelly Fresh** ", and " **Cooler Heads** ".

" **You won't be going into these shops either before you reach Rank 4.** " Adrian said. " **Let's head to the tower, that's where the fun begins!** " Adrian continued as they walked towards the large Inkopolis Tower.

Kalmar was taken aback when he saw this huge… thing wrapped around Inkopolis Tower. Its beady eyes seemed to stare right at him, and he was distraught. " **What… is that thing?** " Kalmar asked. " **You mean you headed off to Inkopolis without knowing the first thing about it?!** " Adrian replied. " **That's the Great Zapfish. It is a 100-year old Zapfish that powers the whole city!** "

The gaze of the beastly, over evolved Catfish disturbed him, and Kalmar wanted to be out of its sight as soon as possible. Walking towards the tower, he noticed a strange, furry creature laying asleep on a trash can. " **Oh, look. Its Judd.** " Kalmar said. " **Well, at least you know something.** " Adrian replied as they walked into the tower's doors.

But, cleverly hidden behind the Great Zapfish, stood the furtive figure. He stood tall, yet unseen by anyone, not even by the Great Zapfish itself.

[TRANSLATOR OFFLINE]

"Area secure, nothing new to repor- wait… what is that?!" It said, looking at the radar on his wrist. He looked up once more, seeing a large saucer shape heading his way. And then he vanished.

 **Whoa, something big is coming. What could be so big as too scare off this mysterious figure, and just who is he anyway? Find out next time on another exciting chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent, and be warned, don't be working on Saltspray Rig or in Walleye Warehouse for the next few hours...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Ink, Turf, and Crisis

[TRANSLATOR OFFLINE]

(Setting: Space Station Polaris)

It was bitterly cold in the room he sat in. The massive collection of cryo-pods made it so. In the midst of the chilled control center the Sentinel pondered about what had transpired back in the Inkling city of Inkopolis.

" _I saw it, clear as day. It loomed in the sky for all to see, heading directly towards the tower._ " He continued to chart down his daily logbook. " _I knew it was going for the Giant Zapfish, it had the proper equipment. If I didn't phase out of there, I would have been spotted by the masses._ "

His distress was mounting. " _I don't want to breed possible mistrust between the Inklings and my own people, no one would want that. But what can I do?_ " He asked himself, but the answer came to him. " _I must find the ideal Inkling. He must be capable, strong, intelligent, and above all, must trust only a few._ " He thought to himself.

" _But what exactly was that saucer? I must take a look._ " He thought to himself as he easily tapped into Inkopolis's database. He quickly obtained images of the craft that he saw. With his zoom-and-enhance technology, he found out something awful. He saw an awfully familiar tentacle sticking out of the top.

"OCTARIANS?!" He shouted, breaking the silence of his room. "I thought I got rid of them a whole century ago." He complained, exasperated. "All the more reason to find the perfect Inkling. Now, I must double my patrols before something happens." He said.

He walked to his balcony, the door to the world below him. He stood there, bathing in the light, and he stepped off. Down, towards Inkopolis, he went…

[TRANSLATOR PRESET LOADED]

(Setting: Inkopolis Tower)

Kalmar was surrounded by spinning green images of the Turf War logo, and Adrian was reviewing the current stages.

" **Alright, small fry. Time to get fresh and sign up for a Turf Battle.** " Adrian said. " **You ready?** " " **As ready as I'll ever be!** " Kalmar replied as they stepped onto the transport grating. " **All right, we're in. No turning back now!** " Adrian declared. " **I just hope I - WHOA!** " Kalmar and Adrian were sucked through the pipe.

When they popped up again, they were somewhere else. They were situated on a tall metal structure built above Inkopolis harbor. Kalmar couldn't believe it, he was on Saltspray Rig, the flagship stage of all Turf Wars. Before the battle began, their team huddled together and planned their attack.

They were on a team with three boys and one girl. Adrian was equipped with an Aerospray RG, the other teammates with a New Squiffer for the girl and a Krak-On Splat Roller for the guy. " **All right people, listen up.** " Adrian ordered while in squid form. " **Kamaki, take the high ground and splat the ground huggers.** " The female Inkling tried to nod, but her squid form wouldn't let her.

" **Ralph, you're with me. Flatten anyone who tries to get in our way.** " The male Inkling clutched his hidden roller and contemplated the Kraken inside. " **And you, Kalmar…** " Kalmar prepared for a stinging insult. " **Hide and go ink.** " Adrian ordered. The inkling boy, Ralph burst into laughter at his own obscene interpretation of Kalmar's instruction.

A few seconds before the match started, Ralph was covered in dents. No one liked what went through his mind when he laughed. But all that aside, a ten second timer counted down the moments left until the battle began.

Everyone emerged from their spawn pad, colored blue, Adrian pantomimed an Inkstrike right on the enemy base, Kamaki eagerly scoped her New Squiffer, eager to make some one-shot splats, and Kalmar was clutching his Splattershot Jr., eager to make his very first mess.

Back at home, he wasn't allowed to spray his ink everywhere, but this is NOT HOME. Moments seemed like hours as the seconds counted down before the showdown began.

5…4…3…2…1…

[TRANSLATOR ERROR]

He saw that the ideal Inkling had escaped him. He wouldn't allow his research on this particular specimen be for naught. " _I must try to find a replacement, if I can't find him within a reasonable time-frame, I will have no other option._ " He thought to himself as he strode through a dark alleyway, his armor illuminating the path a bright azure.

[RELOADED TRANSLATOR PRESET]

"Good, that works again." The figure got his universal translator working after the interference subsided. With one thing off his back, he continued down the dank alleyway.

He thought he was safe in the dark, but he was spotted by someone. " **Someone's being all glowy and tall today, huh?** " The figure was shocked to know that he was found so easily. " **So, tell me, what is your name, stranger?** **I'm Spyke.** "

The figure was fortunate enough to have left his Calamarese-English preset online, so he spoke, assuming the translator also worked in reverse. "I have no name, if you must, refer to me as… Phantom." He said. " **Well now, ghosty, even though you look strange, my services are no different.** " Spyke replied.

 **"** Well now, I'm looking for an Inkling named Kalmar. Have you seen him?" He asked. " **Describe him, I might have seen him."** "Blonde hair, skinny, and a whole head shorter than me." The person replied, him being 6'4".

" **Hmm, I think I saw him going into the tower about 20 minutes ago.** **He could be at Walleye Warehouse or Saltspray Rig.** " Spyke replied. "Where would I find those?" He replied. " **Saltspray Rig is in the middle of Inkopolis Harbor, and Walleye Warehouse is on the outskirts of town. I'd search in Walleye Warehouse first.** " Spyke explained.

"Okay then, I'll go look. And remember, you NEVER saw me." Phantom said. " **Not sure if that'll mean anything, mate… you're already spotted.** " Spyke said, pointing to a green Inkling girl standing behind him. Phantom looked, and she let out a scream. "D ₥n it! I've been found!" He said before he launched skyward, through the clearing.

" **What… was that?!** " She asked. Spyke scoffed and said, " **Don't ask me, I got no clue, love.** "

" **GO!** " The announcer shouted, signaling the start of the Turf War. Adrian and Ralph charged towards the front lines, while Kamaki ordered Kalmar to ink the terrain that she pointed out. She headed towards the height of the rig, while ink shots fired, and enemies were steamrolled by Ralph.

They seemed to be doing well without him, Kalmar was hiding, inking the turf that the other inklings weren't occupying. He returned to the center area to see the area mostly blue, that was a good sign. Kalmar's team had it in the bag! " **We're gonna STOMP THEM!** " Ralph shouted, excitedly. But Adrian wasn't so sure.

They heard a *bling* sound from behind a wall. Adrian's ink ran cold as he saw a huge, enemy squid rushing towards them. It was a Kraken! Ralph was the first to fall, but the calamity didn't stop there. They began hearing a whistling sound as they saw a familiar missile about to crush them.

" **INKSTRIKE!** " Adrian yelled as he was showered in an orange tempest. Kamaki saw Kalmar pincered between the Kraken and the Inkstrike, she couldn't just leave him. So, she jumped off her perch and punted Kalmar to the lower area. " ** _There goes my win streak…_** " She thought as the was tackled by the Kraken and thrown into the Inkstrike.

Kalmar hit the ground hard, and his team had the dreaded "DANGER" sign on them. At this point, he knew he was the only one left on his team still out and about, so he knew that the enemies would hunt him down. But then he looked up, and saw an orange squid jump down from the upper area. He pulled his trigger, but he heard a *click*. With no ammo, he was in BIG trouble.

The orange squid transformed elegantly into an Inkling girl adorned in an expensive school uniform. Upon landing, she pinned Kalmar to the ground and brandished her .52 Gal Deco threateningly. "I **t's an orange world now! You ready to be splatted?** " She said, fingering the trigger.

Kalmar couldn't get up, the girl's foot was bearing down on him too much. " **Uhh, not really…** " Kalmar answered. She scoffed and said, " **Doesn't matter, you're cooked calamari, little guy.** " Kalmar felt the nozzle of the gun press against his cheek, and he felt like he was finished. If only he could produce more ink…

"Then he's at Saltspray Rig…" Phantom said. He stood on top of the Squid Sisters studio building, miffed at the wasted time and effort. Walleye Warehouse was devoid of activity when he arrived, but there was still time. There was an active turf war shown on the screen, so he wasn't too late.

Suddenly, the screen flared up with an impromptu Squid Sisters broadcast. " **Hold on to your tentacles!** " Callie began. " **It's Inkopolis news time!** " Marie finished.

Phantom moved to the adjacent building for a better look. " **Breaking news!** " Callie began. " **What is it?** " Marie replied. " **Inkopolis's Great Zapfish has… VANISHED!** " Callie finished nervously. " **Wait, seriously?** " Marie replied again. "Well, nothing I need to know…" Phantom said nonchalantly.

" **If it doesn't get found, are we gonna be out of power.** " Callie asked. " **Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine… hopefully…** " Marie reassured. "Oh, it will, all right! You all remember what happened 100 years ago?" Phantom said to himself.

" **Wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash…** " Callie continued, still bothered. " **Sounds likely to me!** " Marie said. "Oh, it does. The Octarians are coming, and they won't stop for squat." Phantom monologued again. He started to leave, but not before hearing, " **Also, one of our fans spotted an unidentified entity. We don't know what it is, but we have this much.** "

Phantom was shocked to see a surprisingly accurate drawing of himself appear on the screen. "I need to get out of here." He said as he made his way across Inkopolis tower, over the studio, and towards Inkopolis bay, 30 seconds left in the match.

 **Whoa, looks like Phantom is in a tight spot. Can he make it to Saltspray Rig quick enough? And just what is his 100 year history with the mysterious Octarians? And last but not least, will Kalmar get out from under this student's boot? Find out next time, on another thrilling chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent! Storm's a brewin', mate.**

 _ **I'm also accepting story ideas, so if you want, you can request a scenario to occur at some point in the story. Within reason, of course.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trouble In Inkopolis

[LOADED TRANSLATOR PRESET]

" **Time's up, small fry! You're about to be splat on the mat.** " The student said, slowly pulling the trigger. Kalmar braced for his second splatting (his older bro, Ikardam, drew the first one), but then, he saw a drop of blue ink fall out of his gun. He heard a resounding bell inside his weapon, and he had hope.

" **Not TODAY!** " Kalmar shouted when he pressed the hidden switch in his Splattershot Jr.. A protective Bubble appeared around him, and the student was repelled. " **Hasta la vista!** " Kalmar yelled as he lobbed a Splat Bomb directly towards the girl. She was instantly splattered, and not too happy about it.

He saw his teammates super-jumping directly towards him, and upon landing, they were given the bubble effect as well. " **What an epic turnaround! You're the best, Kal!** " Ralph declared. " **Well, good work Kalmar, but we still have a lot of work to do.** " Adrian said, his authoritative mode kicking in. " **Kamaki, retake the high ground, Kalmar, patrol the enemy spawn point, and Ralph, you're with me.** "

Everyone followed his orders while their bubbles were still active. Adrian and Ralph cleaned up the ugly orange terrain and replaced it with a cool blue. All enemy Inklings still hiding were steamrolled by Ralph, and those who ran were crushed by Adrian's Inkstrike.

The student girl, now angry about her ink-stained uniform, swam quickly towards Kalmar. However, she swam directly into a Splat Bomb. And due to the match time being extremely low, she was effectively out of the game.

The other enemies were taking another route out of their base, trying to snag an underground win. But once again, they quickly met their doom. This time, Kamaki was responsible for this. With a mighty Inkzooka, she sent Inkling after Inkling all the way to kingdom come!

In this little underdog story, no enemy Inkling was able to escape from their base, victory was certain when the ten second timer clocked down the moments to the end. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…. Kalmar braced himself for the obligatory whistle, and sure enough, it came.

The Good Guys won the match, 85.9 - 13.7. Kalmar was happy to have won his first match, Ralph was mercilessly taunting the losing team, and Adrian was just standing there, nodding his head. " **Well now, Kalmar, you're a natural! Would you like to go again?** " Adrian asked. Kalmar looked at his EXP and level, and decided that a few more Turf Wars wouldn't be too hard.

"Come on, you're still there, aren't you?" Phantom said while underwater. The stealth mission he gave himself in the Inkopolis suburbs was still bothering him. Saltspray Rig was in sight, and with the scope goggles built into his helmet, he was able to see that Kalmar and his team were getting ready to leave.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Can't let him get away!" Phantom said as he closed in to the rig. But when he jumped out onto it, to his dismay, the spawn point was replaced by a giant circular pipe. "…ARGH!" Phantom cursed his rotten luck.

Kalmar had a great hour! Win after win, and a few losses here and there, he always kept with fighting in this great sport. One of his favorite moments was him playing around with some guy with a Krak-On Splat Roller. He called himself Adstrum Necros, and he was CRAZY!

The crazy guy ran around on Red Hi-tops, raising his Roller like a meat cleaver and shouting, " **Come to me, WRATH SPONGE! I wanna hear you SCREAM.** " and other silly things like that. He even turned into a Kraken and chased Kalmar around, but he deployed a Bubbler, waited for Adstrum to de-morph, and smacked him with a Splat Bomb directly to the forehead.

After the hour was out, Kalmar was at level 4, and the Squid Sisters announced the next stages for Turf War. The stages were "Blackbelly Skatepark" and "Kelp Dome". Kalmar was ready to wreck, and so was his team. But before they could begin, they heard a loud growling sound.

" **Oh, whoops… sorry guys…** " Kalmar said. " **You know what, you guys get a bite to eat or something. We can't have empty stomachs in the middle of a fight.** " Adrian said. " **What about you? Aren't you hungry?** " Kamaki asked. " **i have some stuff to buy. See you at Cooler Heads.** " Adrian said as he walked away.

" **Well, I'll just go to Squiddruckers for lunch, so, see ya."** And Ralph walked away. This just left Kalmar standing next to Kamaki, and he was unsure what to do. " **Uhh, hey… Kamaki?** " He began. " **Yes, Kalmar?** " She replied. " **Umm, do you… know where we could… you know… get something to eat?** " He asked nervously. " **Yeah, and I know just the place! You'll love it!** " Kamaki answered.

"There he is. Right where I want him!" Someone atop Inkopolis tower said. It was Phantom, debating how he was going to present himself. "I can't just stomp into the street, I would look too intimidating. And I can't just apparate towards him, I'd scare someone." He said to himself. As he watched, Kalmar and Kamaki were walking towards a restaurant. He couldn't read its name, he had left text translations off. But while he tried to turn them on, an impromptu broadcast began.

(Less than 30 seconds ago)

" **So, Marie, who do you think stole the Great Zapfish?** " Callie asked. " **I dunno, but do you think it has something to do with our… secret missions?** " Marie whispered. " **That could be it! After all, those pesky octos have been making off with loads of Zapfish all over the place. I just hope someone can get to it in ti- wait!** " Callie stopped. " **Huh?** " Marie was surprised. " **Is that…? Yes, it is! Someone, quick! Get the camera!** "

The plaza filled with their signature tunes. And the Squid Sisters appeared on screen. " **Hold on to your tentacles, we have some urgent news!** " Callie exclaimed. " **What is it?** " Marie asked. " **You'll never believe this! Remember that unidentified figure that we saw a few hours back? Guess what? We have another sighting!** " Callie said excitedly. "Did my stealth trip through the suburbs seriously fail?" Phantom said, frustrated. But it was worse than he thought.

Meanwhile…

Kalmar was sitting at Cuttlefish n' Chips, while Kamaki was ordering the Cuttleton Special for him. He sat there, watching the unscheduled Squid Sisters broadcast, because he had nothing better to do. When Kamaki came back, Callie reached the point that Phantom hoped she wouldn't ever reach.

" **We have him live on video! And here he is now!** " She said before the camera cut to a live feed of Phantom standing on the very top of Inkopolis Tower. "W **H** A **T** T **H** E **H** E **C** K **!**?" Phantom and Kalmar said in unison. In direct response to this awful mistake, Phantom jumped off the back of the tower, hoping that no one caught more than a few seconds of him.

" **And… there he goes…** " Callie said, disappointed. " **But we won't let him get away! We'll find him!** " Marie declared. Kalmar was in a state of shock, the unidentified entity looked like the one from his nightmare. But he was shook back to reality by Kamaki. " **Hey, you want lunch to get cold? Eat up!** " She said sternly, but in a friendly manner.

While Kalmar was chewing on a tuna sandwich, he noticed that Kamaki had emerald green tentacles and striking sapphire eyes. She wore a pair of Studio Headphones, an Olive Ski Jacket, and a pair of Gold Hi-Horses on her feet. For a while, he ended up staring at her eyes while she didn't notice.

But suddenly, she did. " **It's not polite to stare, pal.** " Kamaki said, annoyed. " **Sorry…** " Kalmar replied, suddenly flustered.

Phantom hid, safely out of sight. But the sound of rapid footsteps made him realize that he didn't shake any kind of pursuit. While running, swiftly, yet silently, he suddenly noticed a small puddle of dark fuchsia ink. No Inkling that he had ever seen had this color, and yet, he had been studying the Inklings since day one. This was a VERY bad sign.

He didn't have much time to clean it up, but when he did, " **There he is!** " Someone called out. In the shadows, he looked towards the light, a tall Inkling with black tentacles, yellow eyes, and an ornate dress was staring right at him. It was Callie, and several news reporters were right behind her.

Phantom ran towards the other end of the alleyway, but another wall of reporters was there. He then did the only thing he could do, he jumped right over them. Callie was out of the alleyway, surprised that the other reporters couldn't stop him. " **You won't evade us forever, ninja-squid. One day…** " She said.

" **Look! There's Callie!** " Kamaki said, suddenly fangirling over it. Kalmar was perplexed at what had happened earlier. He saw the same figure that he had saw a few times today, and it just keeps escaping. " ** _Why is it here? What does it want?_** " He thought to himself.

After Callie left, Adrian returned with a new fedora. " **So, what did I miss?** " He asked. " **You'll never believe this!** " Kamaki began. " **I actually met Callie! EEEEE! She was even more glamourous in person!** " " **Well anyways, we had better get to our next Turf War, another one is in 5 minutes.** " Adrian said.

Ralph arrived shortly after, holding a new Carbon Roller. " **I heard that this baby goes faster, so I bought it!** " He said, flaunting his light new Roller. " **Very good, but I'll have you know that it doesn't have a Kraken special on it.** " Adrian said. " **Okay, time to go, people!** "

Phantom cursed himself at his stealth debacle. The media would surely try to track him down, and with the fuchsia ink that was on his hands, he would gain nothing but a bad reputation. "How did Octarian ink get up here? Was there an outbreak?" Phantom said. He had to place his search operations for Kalmar to maximum overdrive, but he could never do it directly, he must make it personal.

He was about to take a desperate gamble that Kalmar would end up at Blackbelly Skatepark, which wasn't too far away from the plaza. But if the system chose Kelp Dome, there would be no way he would get there in time. But when he reached the park, he saw in the shadows a giant puddle of dark fuchsia ink.

Kalmar browsed over the newly accessible weapons in Ammo Knights, but none of them struck his interest. " **Besides, my group needs a Bubbler.** " Kalmar explained to Sheldon. " **Okay, if you say so. Have a nice day!** " He replied. When Kalmar stepped out of the shop, he debated whether or not to check out the other ones, however, he decided against doing so. He had a Turf War to attend.

(Area: Blackbelly Skatepark)

Kalmar was ready to wreck once more as his friends rose from the spawn point. Ralph was dismayed. " **Awh man… I really wanted to go to Kelp Dome…** " He complained. " **Why did you want to go there?** " Kamaki began. " **So that everyone would smell you from the other side of the DOME!?** " " **Ooh, burn.** " Adrian responded to the stinging insult.

" **No! The terrain here is too varied. It messes with my Roller.** " Ralph replied. " **Come on, guys, focus! We have a Turf War to fight here!** " Kalmar interrupted. He then turned to Adrian saying, " **So, same strategy as before?** " " **Correct! Kamaki, take the middle as soon as possible, and Kalmar, again, hide and go ink.** " Adrian answered before Ralph chuckled again.

The match began with Ralph having a lump on his head. Adrian charged to the front lines, eager to launch some easy Inkstrikes. Ralph was going around in circles, the bowl-like terrain messing him up, and Kamaki fired a charged shot upward, easily reaching the topmost spire. Kalmar was steadily inking around, listening to the sounds of battle over the wall next to him. But when he came to a clearing, he was perplexed.

The Turf Battle was Blue vs Orange, him being Blue. But why was there dark fuchsia ink here? When he tried spraying his blue ink to clean it up, he suddenly saw a similarly colored Splat Bomb flying at him. It burst in his face, and he was sprawled, mired in this strange ink. Suddenly, a figure with strange hair was flying down towards him.

She pinned Kalmar down, his Splattershot Jr. just out of reach. Phantom looked down, seeing that his ideal Inkling was down at the foot of what he hoped would never see the light of day. An **OCTOLING!**

 **Oh man! Stuff just got real! Now it's time for the first climax! What is this Octoling doing here? What does it want? And who else is in that puddle? Find out next time on another intense chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent!**

 _ **I'm still open for scenario requests! Special thanks to Darkstar248 for providing the crazed Inkling scenario in Kalmar's little Turf War montage. Stay tuned, and stay fresh!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Octarian Outbreak

[TRANSLATOR ONLINE {Calamarese and Takoyakese - English} {Preset saved} ]

When Kalmar finally winked away a few drops of Octarian ink, he finally had a good look at what he was up against. She had 4 scarlet tentacles in a chaotic swirl, and her armor didn't seem to be designed very well. Her midriff and legs were completely open to attack, but that didn't seem to stop her from entering the field of battle.

" **Well, well. Too bad for you, you weren't trained for random encounters like this!** " She began, speaking in Takoyakese, a language similar to Calamarese, yet, one wouldn't tell the difference. " **Oh, well. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, ink to ink. You're finished, squid!** "

Kalmar stubbled under her boot, trying to draw even a breath. She brandished what looked like a demented Splattershot and pressed it to his cheek. He felt a drop of the ink leak out onto his face, it burned like acid, and he thought he was toast. The Octoling laughed, knowing that the prey was hers.

A blue reticule suddenly appeared on top of them, and Kalmar saw a familiar missile heading towards them. The Octoling morphed into octopus form and dashed off. When the missile hit, he was showered in a vortex of blue ink, and he was instantly revitalized.

" **Adrian!** " Kalmar said, surprised. Adrian doffed his fedora in response, but then pointed behind Kalmar with a shocked face. Kalmar looked back, seeing the Octoling pulling the trigger. He braced for a very painful splat, but the Octoling was suddenly knocked over. A Seeker was on her back, and it began drilling into her. She cried out in pain, and burst into orange ink.

Kalmar looked to see who deployed the Seeker, and he couldn't believe who it was. " **Remember me? Yeah, you do!** " It was that one Inkling girl who almost splattered him in his first Turf Battle. " **Call me Hinode!** " She said. But when Kalmar looked back at the wall where the Octoling first jumped over, he almost got a face full of Octarian ink.

" **We're surrounded!** " Adrian said, clutching his trusty Aerospray. The Octarians were advancing on them, spraying ink everywhere they went. The troopers with two tentacles were firing rapidly on everyone's cover. One almost reached Kalmar, but a blue line focused on it and, SPLAT! Kamaki saved Kalmar's life, but more and more Octarians arrived.

(Inkopolis Plaza)

" **Hold on to your tentacles…** " " **Its Inkopolis news time!** " The duo said, yet another impromptu broadcast commencing. " **Breaking news!** " Callie began. " **What is it?** " " **Panic in Blackbelly Skatepark is happening! Somehow, a rouge group of our natural enemies infiltrated the area and is trying to seize the park. Its the OCTARIANS!** " Callie said in panic. " **How'd they get in** " Marie asked.

" **No one knows! But the Turf War fighters there seem to be putting up a good fight, but they can't last forever. Someone's got to stop them.** " Callie continued. " **Let's give you all a live feed of what's goin' down there.** " Marie said as the screen cut to Blackbelly Skatepark largely saturated with Octarian ink.

Phantom looked down over the chaos, and he knew something would have to be done. But he had to do it right! "If I go down there now, I'll make myself look like an enemy. If I go down there too late, Kalmar will die. I must watch carefully." He said to himself. But then, he got the odd feeling that he wasn't alone.

" **There you are! I have been looking for you.** " Said a voice that Phantom would now like to hear the least. It was the black tentacled Squid Sister, the one who blew his cover, Callie. " **So, tell me, do you have anything to do with what's going down at the skatepark?** " She asked. But Phantom was furious, but yet, he kept his cool and spoke. "There will come a time to explain. Soon, very soon, but not yet."

" **You speak our language?!** " Callie said, shocked. "No. I have a translator device. It translates your voice into my language, and vice versa." Phantom explained. "Those Inklings down there aren't doing too well, and I have chosen to work a miracle. But right now, I wait for the right time." He continued.

" **Look! They're being rounded up! You gotta stop them if you can!** " Callie shouted, seeing that the Inklings were about to lose. "I can, and I will. But will you promise not to tell anyone about our little… meeting?" Phantom asked. " **Cross my heart and hope to be splatted.** " She replied. "Good. I have a feeling that we'll be meeting again, very soon." Phantom said as he jumped towards the skatepark.

(Moments Earlier)

Kalmar was almost done charging his Bubbler, while Octarians began sweeping the area. But soon, he was driven by Octarians, along with many other Inklings, to the top of the central spire. Kamaki was trying to shoot down offending Octarians with her Squiffer, but suddenly, an Octosniper popped up and shot her right in the arm.

" **KAMAKI!** " Kalmar cried as she slumped to the ground, groaning in pain. " **My arm, it can't move…** " She said, weakly. Kalmar watched in dismay, as the other Inklings were carrying mainly Shooters, Blasters, and Rollers. There would be no way to reach the Octosnipers without rushing through the thicket of Octotroopers, Twintacle Troopers, and Octolings.

When everyone ran out of ink, they tried diving into their ink. It would have been a hassle, since the teams didn't have much space divided between them. But an Octobomber flooded the peak with enemy ink. The Inklings were mired, and they had no ammo to stop the Octarian advance.

" **We have you now, Squiddorks! Now you're gonna be SORRY!** " An elite Octoling yelled at them. And in the distance, a flying saucer was looming. Inside was a very powerful Octarian bathing in its own ink. It was the dreaded Octostriker! And from it shot a demented missile. Kalmar knew that it was an Inkstrike, and he braced himself for utter destruction.

But it didn't happen. Kalmar looked up, seeing the missile hovering inches away from its mark. And holding the missile back was the very figure that he saw in his dream. Phantom was pleased with himself, and he looked with amusement that the Octarians were transfixed. Without much effort (due to the strength magnifiers in his arms), he tore the Inkstrike missile in half and tossed each half at the Octarian battalion to each side.

All the Inklings were exuberant, knowing that payback was theirs. Luckily, the Octarians had burst into their ink colors, so they happily refilled their tanks and initiated a counterattack. With all the terrain he had inked, Adrian launched Inkstrike after Inkstrike, giving several screaming Octolings a run for their money. But their numbers didn't seem to dwindle.

" **These guys don't quit!** " Adrian said, launching yet another Inkstrike at an Octosniper. As for Kalmar, he was half-carrying Kamaki to safety. He kept glancing at the figure on the central spire. But while he was sneaking around, he bumped into someone.

" **Ugh, not another!** " Kalmar complained at the sight of another Octoling. She took off her goggles and gave Kalmar a piercing glare. " **Well, I never would have thought you little Inklings could put up such a fight. But I have you right where I want you.** " The Octoling said. Kalmar looked all around, Octosnipers were aiming right at him and Kamaki. All the other Inklings were in the grip of some giant robotic Octopus.

" **Meet Octolossus. The newest in the line of the Great Octoweapons. With a Zapfish powering it directly, there's no way to take it out.** " The Octoling declared, her emerald eyes boring holes into Kalmar's forehead. With horror, he saw that all 6 other Inklings were unable to break free.

" **Looks like we win! Any last words?** " The Octoling said as she readied her demented Splattershot. Kalmar tried to back away, but walked straight into the tentacles of several Twintacle troopers. Kalmar, once again, braced for death.

"I don't think that will be necessary." A voice called out. The Octoling was surprised, and noticed with uneasiness that the figure on the central spire was gone. Everyone suddenly heard the voices of Octarians being splattered, but with thrashing as well. The wall of Twintacle troopers was gone, and she noticed that the wall of Octotroopers behind her was gone as well.

Phantom was moving faster than the eye could see. One after the other, he was beheading Octarians. However, still more Octarians arrived. He quickly set his sights on the Octosnipers, he took one charger away from one, broke it in half, stabbed the halves on opposite sides of its body, and gave it a whirl. He moved back down, pitching Octoballs towards other Octarians at incredible speeds.

If one can come up with a way an Octarian could be dead right now, Phantom has already done it.

However, Octolossus was tightening its grip on the Inklings, and they were scared that they would be severed from their legs. Phantom landed in front of Kalmar, indifferent to the hazards in front of him. The Octoling pointer her Splattershot at Phantom, trembling horribly in fear.

" **Who… What are you?!** " The Octoling said, angry and scared. Phantom scoffed and strode up to her. "The time to explain will be soon, very soon. But not yet. I am Phantom, now get out of my way!" Phantom said as he tightly gripped the Octoling by the neck. She choked and gagged, gasping for air, and then Phantom tossed her aside. She was slammed into a nearby wall, down for the count.

Kalmar stood in awe, as he watched Phantom standing before Octolossus without a single shred of fear. "This will be easy." Phantom said. But he was suddenly showered in Octarian ink. The Inkstriker was still out and about. "…Disgusting! I'll have to crush you both!" Phantom bellowed as he jumped towards Octolossus.

Octolossus originally had 8 tentacles, but within microseconds, it only had two. All the Inklings were freed, ready to open fire at the beast. However, they didn't get the opportunity because Phantom was already inside. There was an explosive burnout, and Phantom emerged, clutching a small yellow creature. He threw it down to the ground saying, "One down, one to go…"

The Octostriker was preparing another shot, and the Inklings scattered from the reticule. But just after it fired, Phantom was airborne. He pitched the severed tentacles towards the flying saucer, heavily damaging it. When the Inkstrike missile flew towards him, he just kicked it aside, sending in careening towards an open field.

Phantom, with all his might, hurled the remnants of the Octolossus towards the saucer. Within moments, it crashed to the ground. The Octostriker was barely alive, but two Inkstrikes, one blue and one orange, utterly destroyed what remained of it. All the Inklings were cheering in victory when Phantom landed on the ground.

Phantom knew that he had incurred (or should I say, INKurred, LOL) the wrath of the Octarians, and he was now a wanted man. " **Hey, good job there, buddy.** " Adrian said to Phantom. "All I did was postpone the inevitable. In fact, there's another battalion of Octarians coming this way! You had all best escape from here while you still can." Phantom said.

All Inklings had relocated to their spawn points, sundown fast approaching. Kalmar saw an Elite Octoling try to get the drop on him before the tube closed up. And away from the skatepark he went.

Phantom watched as the Octarians finally set up barricades and cut off the tubes. The skatepark was theirs. Phantom had to come up with a serious plan. And that, he did.

 **Quite the battle here, too bad the Octarians have now seized Blackbelly Skatepark successfully. But what is the mysterious Phantom planning now? And how will Kalmar react when Inkopolis is in disarray and he must protect Kamaki, who is now unconscious? Find out next time on another epic chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent.**

 _ **I'm still accepting story ideas, so submit as many as you want. I'd love to hear your ideas.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Phantom's Nightfall

[TRANSLATOR PRESET LOADED]

Inside Inkopolis Ancestral Museum, there was an exhibit featuring a mysterious metal automaton. It was immense compared to an Inkling, and was very slim. In the darkness of the exhibit, it began to glow a soft red. " **Next time, big man.** " An Octoling said before leaving.

On the automaton's shoulder was a faded emblem of a schooner in a thunderstorm, with the word "Charon" below it. Its eyes flickered, and glowed a bright red before fading out.

(Inkopolis Tower)

" **Man, that was an intense fight. Good thing that weird guy came out of nowhere and saved us!** " Ralph said. Kalmar was still uneasy, that one Octoling that almost got the drop on him was still bothering him. But at least they were safe in the huge safety of the plaza. Or so they thought…

" **WHAT!? How could something like this happen?!** " Adrian yelled. Kalmar looked with fear that the whole plaza was flooded with Octarian ink. Everyone got to work on clearing paths so that movement could commence again. But, what was weird was that Octarian gear was floating around everywhere, and everyone's attention seemed to be gravitated to this one guy on a bench.

It was Adstrum Necros, that one guy who tried to stomp Kalmar as a Kraken. And Adstrum seemed to be doing the impossible. He was laying down on the bench, asleep, while also executing a choke hold on an, " **OCTOLING?!** " Kalmar said in shock. This woke Adstrum up, and he tightened his grip on the wretched Octoling.

" **Hey! You woke me! Don't do that ever again!** " Adstrum complained grumpily. The Octoling tried to punch him, but to no avail. " **Also, check out my new pet! Ain't she gorgeous?** " He said, the Octoling then blushing angrily. " **Honestly, you need to get rid of that thing! It's a hazard to our lives!** " Adrian shouted. But Adstrum didn't listen.

" **Don't worry, she's obedient. I'm sure we'll have a lot of~** " " **GET RID OF IT!** " Adrian bellowed. " **Awh man, you're such a killjoy.** " Adstrum complained as he stuck a Suction Bomb on the Octoling's head. She screamed in horror before Adstrum said, " **I'll never forget you…** " She grabbed a stray OctoSplattershot and aimed it at his head, but then… SPLAT! Her ghost was on a one-way trip back to Octo-Valley.

" **Now that that is over with, Adstrum, how did you survive the blatant assault on the plaza? There is Octo Ink everywhere!** " Kalmar asked. Adstrum smirked and said, " **I was defending the plaza! I used everything I could get my hands on, like a hammer, lead pipe, and that one Suction Bomb. Fun Fact: If you use something other than a Turf War weapon to splat an Inkling or Octarian, they burst into their own color of ink.** "

Phantom stood on top of Inkopolis Tower, overhearing this conversation. "He is correct."

" **I've had a ton of fun tonight, well if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed.** " Adstrum said as he laid down again, instantly snoozing away. " **At least now we know that there aren't any Octarians here.** " Adrian said, relieved. But Kalmar wasn't. Kamaki wasn't waking up.

He went over to the Bluefin Condominiums, hoping for a place to stay. When he received his key, the clerk said, " **Since the whole place is filled up, you'll have to share a room with another guest. This is a crisis operation.** " " **I'll be fine. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?** "

Standing in the doorway was an orange Inkling girl wearing a School Uniform and a Squid Hairclip. It was Hinode, and Kalmar was already having second thoughts about this decision. " **Uhh, I'll take room 38, thank you.** " Kalmar said, turning left. " **Ugh, just get in here!** " Hinode shouted, pulling him (and by extension, Kamaki) into the room.

When he finally got up again, he saw Hinode crouching over Kamaki's body. " **Her arm is shot! We have to do something!** " She shouted, in direct contrast to her behavior earlier today. From the folds of her jacket, she produced a length of medical tape. She wound it around Kamaki's forearm and tied it up tight with rope.

If this were an anime or manga, Kalmar would have sweat-dropped. This girl had some issues. " **She'll be fine, she just needs time.** " Hinode said before getting up, and bumping into Kalmar. " **Oh, sorry. Didn't see you.** " She apologized. Kalmar sighed, knowing that this would be a long night.

(?)

" **My lord, Blackbelly Skatepark is now under Octarian Control.** " An Octoling with yellow tentacles and a crown of kelp on her head said. " **Excellent! But I heard from a few troopers that the siege wasn't… perfect.** " A massive creature said. " **The attack was successful, but we lost two Zapfish, one Octostriker, and Octolossus was obliterated.** " The Top Octoling explained.

" **I will NOT stand for a destroyed Great Octoweapon!** " It bellowed. " **We must construct a replacement!** " " **That won't be necessary.** " Top Octoling replied, slightly nervous. " **Intelligence indicates that the Inklings discovered a mysterious suit of armor from the depths of the sea. Analysis indicates that it resembles the mysterious vigilante who tried to crush the assault on Blackbelly.** "

" **WHAT VIGILANTE?! WHO DARES TO OPPOSE THE MIGHTY OCTARIANS?!** " It shouted. " **He's no Inkling, that's for sure, but the strange armor-suit is probably our one shot to take him out. None of our current weapons do jack against him** " Top Octoling said, shaken. " **Then obtain it! And don't let it elude you.** " The giant creature ordered.

" **My agents have told me its precise whereabouts. I know exactly where to find it!** "

(Inkopolis Tower)

Phantom looked down once again upon Blackbelly Skatepark, seeing that the patrols in the area were more than vigilant. Alone, he debated his plan. "If I go in there and wreck the patrols, I'll become too reliable. If something happens to me after, the Inklings will be toast." He continued formulating his plans while a certain someone was standing behind him.

"I know you're there…" Phantom said. He looked back, and Callie was standing there. "It seems I wasn't wrong. We meet again, Callie." " **Aren't you going to stomp those Octarians? You know you can, after all.** " Callie complained. "I must not be a single guardian of the Inklings, your people as a whole need to become stronger." Phantom explained.

" **But how will you do that?** " Callie asked. "Don't you worry. I have a plan already in motion." Phantom said, holding a Splattershot Jr..

(Ammo Knights)

" **And this should be it…** " Sheldon said, putting the finishing touches on a new weapon. " **Come to think of it, where did this blueprint come from?** " He said, eyeing the strange sheet depicting a stranger, hand shaped weapon. " **Well, ought to give it a whirl.** " He placed the glove onto his hand and connected the tube to a reserve tank.

In the backyard where weapons were tested, Sheldon was ready to test the new Inkpalm. He fired by clenching his hand, and the shots traveled in a straight line. " **I'm liking this already!** " Sheldon shouted, a bit too loud. " **Who's there** " Someone said. Sheldon looked at the rooftops, seeing an Octoling standing there, weapon pointed directly at him. In desperation, he fired at the enemy.

After the Octoling was sent back to Octo-Valley, Sheldon pondered what had happened. He figured out that the shots defied gravity and moved directly towards the target. He returned to the target dummies, no target was too small or too far to hit. " **Best. Weapon. Ever.** "

(Plaza)

Phantom strode about in the darkened plaza, the ink below his feet had long since vanished, and no Inklings were there to call him out. He walked into the Inkopolis Ancestral Museum, looking carefully at what the Inklings had found. He walked until he came to a certain exhibit.

The glass was broken…

(Bluefin Condominiums)

" **Argh, where is it?!** " Kalmar said, rummaging through his bag. " **What are you looking for?** " Hinode asked. " **My shooter! It's not here!** " Kalmar complained. " **I must have dropped it somewhere.** " Kalmar walked towards the door, but it wouldn't open. " **Great! What do I do now?** " Kalmar sighed. " **Maybe we can wait until daybreak, we have a lot to talk about until then.** " Hinode said.

Kalmar sighed, this girl had him pinned to the ground. And since he was no creep (like many on the internet are), he definitely wouldn't talk to her. " **I think I'll turn in for the night. I'm not feeling too well.** " Kalmar yawned and said. " **Okay, but if you need anything, I'll be right here.** " Hinode said as she flopped on the second bed, instantly asleep.

" ** _She's not that bad, at least she didn't flat out reject my presence…_** " Kalmar thought briefly, but his thoughts settled into something else. Kamaki still wasn't waking up, he would be scared, but she wasn't dissolving into gray ink yet. He turned off the light and flopped on the first bed next to Kamaki.

There was a sound of ink weapons firing outside…

(Bluefin Alleyway)

Phantom was in pursuit of a random Octoling, if he let her get away, someone would get hurt. He clutched the Splattershot Jr. and fired away, it drained at the reserve tank as the bursts of ink flew out. The Octoling, however, was agile enough to dodge skillfully. When Phantom heard a clicking sound, he holstered the weapon and focused on running.

The Octoling looked with horror as Phantom was catching up to her. She tried firing ink at his feet to slow him down, but to no avail. Before long, the Octoling was pinned to the wall, and Phantom had a furious expression on his face.

" **AAHH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I DON'T TASTE GOOD!** " The Octoling screamed, unstrung by hideous fear. "I eat octopi, but not Octarians." Phantom began. "Now, what was that armor-suit? And what do you people want with it?" The Octoling regained her composure and said, " **I won't tell you a thing! You'll get nothing out of me!** "

"Looks like it's to the serious room with you…" Phantom said before… CLOCK! He knocked the Octoling out.

 **Will Kalmar make it through the night without his shooter? Why did Sheldon build that strange weapon? And just what is Phantom up to now? Find out on another exciting chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent!**

 _ **At some point, I might make a story of how Phantom tries to get the information out of that pesky Octoling. I am also still accepting scenario ideas, so submit your ideas in the comments if you so choose to. Stay tuned, and Stay Fresh!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nightlife

[TRANSLATOR PRESET LOADED]

(?)

 _A massive, levitating vehicle was hovering above a devastated Inkopolis, with some gigantic Octarian monster sitting inside. "_ ** _You're not really in tune, are you?_** _" It said. "_ ** _Messin' with me and my people… it only leads to treble, GWAHAHAHA! Now, Imma remix your face!_** _" Energy was gathering at its main cannon. It fired a Killer Wail, destroying even more of the destroyed city._

 _But the Octarian beast started growing… it overtook the size of its own vehicle. It grew to such size that the fiery red sun was blotted out. Its glowing red eyes focused on Kalmar, and its tentacles sought him out. He tried to run, but he was ensnared. He came face to face with a tall, slim male Octoling with two large tentacles on its back. Kalmar was then thrown to the ground, and the male Octoling began undergoing a grotesque transformation._

 _The male Octoling's tentacles withered and fell off, and parts of its body began to glow a hellish red. When the transformation was complete, it resembled the being that saved him that day, and yet not. Its cape was stained with Inkling ink and Octarian ink alike, the metal parts of its body were horribly rusted, and from its teeth dripped a horrible, red liquid. When it hit the ground, it was stained an appalling, metallic red. He could tell it wasn't ink, it smelt of what he could describe as liquid pain, and the monstrosity spoke._

 _"I… will… eat… you… ALL!" And then a bright red light overcame Kalmar._

(Bluefin Condominiums, Room 37)

Kalmar woke up, in a cold sweat. He looked around, relieved to see that he was back in the room where he slept. But it was dark outside. " **Twelve-thirty-two… Ugh.** " Kalmar said quietly. Kamaki and Hinode were sound asleep, so Kalmar decided to get up and look out the window.

Bright moonlight streamed from the outside, so Kalmar had an easy look. Blackbelly Skatepark was in view, and he saw that it was still shrouded in a repulsive dark fuchsia color. " **They'll get theirs, one day…** " He said before he turned around, and what he saw surprised him.

" **Is… something wrong?** " A green Inkling girl said. Kalmar couldn't believe it, Kamaki was okay, even standing tall before him. " **Kamaki! I…I don't know what to-** " Kalmar stopped, noticing that Kamaki had a terrified look on her face. Not only that, the room had also gone dark.

She screamed, seeing something huge in the window. Kalmar looked, seeing that this… thing was covered with metal and had glowing blue parts. Without thinking, he grabbed Kamaki's Charger and aimed it at the beast.

" **One more step and I'll splat you!** " Kalmar yelled. But the thing was unfazed. "You don't remember me, do you?" It said. " **Am I supposed to?!** " Kalmar replied, fingering the trigger. "So, I saved your life, Kamaki's life, and her life, and this is my welcome?" It said. Kalmar was suddenly awed when he remembered what had happened.

" **You said you were… Phantom?** " Kalmar asked, lowering the weapon. "I wish to be referred to as Phantom, but my true name is a secret. A name that hasn't been spoken in millennia." Phantom answered. " **But, why are yo-** " Kalmar was interrupted again. "Questions are secondary. We have a lot of work to do, you and I." Phantom began. "You see, I have chosen you." " **Wait, WHAT?!** " Kalmar shouted.

"Originally, I chose you because you trusted few." Phantom began. "Because of that, you could have been imparted certain secrets. But crisis has come home. Once again, I chose you to fight the Octarians." Kalmar was taken aback by this. " **Me!? Why me?!** " Kalmar asked. "I see in you many traits that are rare in most Inklings. Such as humility, courage, and a capacity of greater potential." Phantom explained.

"But we're running out of time, you have not yet witnessed your own acts of these traits, but they will awaken in due time. As they have to people many times in the past. Now, you must train with me." Phantom said as he took off. " **Hey! Get back here!** " Kalmar shouted as he ran after Phantom. " **Hey!** **Wait for me!** " Kamaki said as she followed Kalmar. The two jumped off the small balcony and chased after Phantom.

" **Ugh, could you two keep it down over there?** "

(Coral Street, Inkopolis)

" **Gee, good thing no Octarians are around here.** " Kalmar said to Kamaki, who was still wincing from her injured arm. They crossed into Ocean Boulevard, Inkopolis Tower starting to loom high above them. They were in hot pursuit of Phantom when Kalmar noticed something. " **He's got my Splattershot!** " He said. The going got rough when they had to pass by the skatepark.

Kalmar saw a red line aiming straight for him, but the Octosniper met its fate in a burst of green ink. Kamaki was panting, her arm still damaged. " **Kamaki, you need to take it easy for a bit. Your arm is not going to heal itself.** " Kalmar warned. But Kamaki wasn't worried. " **Hey, you'd do the same for me, right?** " She said. Kalmar was about to speak, but sighed when he was interrupted AGAIN!

" **HEY! What's goin' on around here?** " It was an Elite Octoling, and she set her sights on the both of them. " **Looks like you two little lovebirds are in the wrong place.** " The Octoling said. Kamaki blushed angrily and aimed her Charger at the offender. " **Looks like we have a feisty one on our hands. Too bad for you, I'm just gonna have to put you in your place.** " The Octoling taunted.

But a hand landed on her shoulder, and crushed it.

"You two should get out of here. I'll cover you." Phantom said. " **Sure thing.** " Kalmar said before he and Kamaki ran off. "Go to the plaza. I'll meet you there." Phantom shouted at the escaping Inklings, but he also noticed a few Octolings following them. "Good thing my hands are already dirty."

" **Okay, Kalmar. Whatever that Octoling said isn't true, is it?** " Kamaki asked. Kalmar blushed and said, " **Uhh… no. Definitely not.** " After a couple minutes, they reached the central plaza.

"You two stay here." Phantom began when he caught up to them. "I have something to pick up." Phantom then walked into the darkened Ammo Knights. Kalmar was worried, Kamaki was still wincing from the pain in her arm, and Kalmar wondered if exposure to Octarian ink would have any long-term side effects. Phantom walked out of the shop, with a strange looking weapon on his hand.

" **What's that?** " Kamaki asked. "It's the Inkpalm. Designed by me, built by m- Sheldon." Phantom replied. "Any other questions before we begin?" " **Is Octarian ink poisonous?** " Kalmar asked. "Not poisonous, per se. But it can be harmful if untreated. Here, let me get that out." Phantom said as he produced a syringe from his pocket. He inserted the needle into Kamaki's arm, and she flinched as Phantom withdrew a dark fuchsia liquid from her arm.

"That should do it." Phantom said. "We should get going." Phantom then took off towards the tower, but soon, a grinding noise was heard. " **What's that noise?** " Kalmar asked. Phantom turned quickly towards where the sound was coming from. When he approached the man-hole where the metal grinding was heard, he saw what looked like an Octoling dragging something heavy.

"Hey you! Halt!" Phantom yelled as he jumped towards the Octoling. However, she assumed Octopus form and escaped down the sewer drain. "D ₥n it! Lost her!" Phantom complained. " **Even so, we still need to train. Isn't that why you brought us out here?** " Kalmar asked. "Right. Follow me, I know just the place. And remember, don't look down." Phantom explained, one eye still on the sewer drain.

(?)

" **My lord, I have obtained the suit!** " The Top Octoling said to the beast. " **What happened to Epsilon?** " It said. " **We got separated by this… crazy rouge Inkling. My communicator has lost contact with her.** " She explained. " **I think that creepy vigilante had something to do with it! But, as for you, summon Lambda. She will test this suit!** "

Another Octoling stepped into the room. Taking orders, she broke through the horribly rusted lock system and stepped into the armor-suit. " **Gross, no wonder no one has used this hunk o' junk for a while.** " Lambda said as she regarded the tarnished suit systems. " **Well, gotta make do with what we- GHAAA!** " She felt a sharp pain in her chest. It spread all over her body and she was utterly consumed in pain.

" **What's going on!?** " Top Octoling said as she watched the suit shuddering horribly, and then it ejected Lambda. Her goggles fell off and her eyes were a lifeless red. They fluttered to a close, and the Octoling began to dissolve into gray ink. " **Oh, well. We have reserves…** " The beastly Octarian said. " **You can't just waste precious lives, we have to do something!** " Top Octoling shouted.

" **YOU DO NOT ARGUE WITH THE MIGHTY OCTOFATHER!** " The beast bellowed. It was about to shout something else, but not before they were hearing something. It was a whirring sound, like some horrid contraption starting up. " **Wha-What- ho- how is it doing that?** " Top Octoling stuttered. The armor-suit was standing freely, but shakily. Its eyes glowed a faint, yet hellish red, and much of its armor was rusted away, and yet, it began speaking.

"Specter hungers… bring… more… souls…" And then it crashed to the ground, the glow in its eyes fading to black.

 **The night wears on, more mysteries abound. What has Phantom done with Epsilon? What does he have in store for Kalmar and Kamaki? And just WHAT, is that horrid robot, Specter? Find out in another electrifying chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent. Don't... Look... Down!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Skyline Scuffle

[TRANSLATOR PRESET LOADED]

The inside of Inkopolis Tower was completely black. At the time, the area was shut down for the night, but that didn't stop Phantom. Kalmar watched as Phantom cleverly disabled the security system with a quick jolt of electricity and broke into the admin podium.

"I'm in control, I know the place where we can train, undisturbed." Phantom said as he was typing rapidly on a keyboard. Kalmar and Kamaki stepped onto the platform, and were sucked through the tube.

(?)

Several test subjects were wasted quickly, and Octofather knew then that the experiments were futile. " **TAKE IT APART, SCRAP IT, AND MAKE A NEW ONE!** " He bellowed. The parts of the rusted robot were thrown into the scrap heap, and a new robot based on it was in the making.

However, due to the compiled life energy absorbed into it, it reawakened. On the massive scrap heap on which it was thrown, it slowly moved itself. Finding pieces of junk to serve as limbs, and defective ink weapons for… well, weapons, it gradually rebuilt itself.

"More… souls. I'm still parched…"

(Inkopolis: Moray District)

Kalmar was suddenly hit with a cold breeze. He exited squid form and looked around. " **WHOA, THAT'S HIGH!** " He was on Moray Towers, and the sight of narrow walkways and long falls intimidated him. " **Well, I guess I don't have a choice…** " Kalmar said as he started walking forward.

As Kalmar stepped off the spawn point, a blast of Ink immediately came his way and immediately splatted him. He reappeared next to Kamaki a few seconds later. At the far side of the map stood Phantom. " **Well, he can hit us from across the map, so, there's that.** "

" **Why not try getting some Ink down? We could swim through that.** " Kalmar turned his eyes to the Squiffer in Kamaki's hands " **Good idea.** " Kamaki grinned, shooting a trail of Ink in front of the spawn point, she swam through it and Kalmar followed. Kamaki would quickly appear out of the ink and put down more as she went along. Eventually, they ended up behind the cover of an inflatable barrier.

" **I think we're safe here.** " Kamaki nodded. Kalmar pointed upwards, there were several shots of Ink heading straight towards them " **I think those are homing shots.** " Kalmar sighed, knowing that he was going to get splatted. But he wasn't.

Kamaki was holding a trash can lid, which was being pelted with ink. " **Let's go further, Kalmar. There's no telling what this guy can do!** " Kamaki said. They continued across the central point and into Phantom's blind spot. " **I still don't think we're safe here…** " Kalmar complained.

Large globs of ink were forming in the sky. They morphed into the form of giant blades, and they all pointed at Kalmar. " **Definitely NOT!** " Kamaki yelled as she grabbed Kalmar by the hand and started rushing up the ramp. The blades impacted with large ink-bursts, receding just INCHES away from Kalmar.

With clever dodging and inking, Kalmar and Kamaki made it very close to the top. "That's far enough." Phantom began. "Let's see how you like THIS!" Drops of ink flowed up from the purple colored pools of ink, and they began seeking out Kalmar and Kamaki. "You can't handle 'Inkinesis', can you?" Phantom taunted. But Kamaki made the move to shoot a cyan blue path that she and Kalmar could dodge through.

"Blast it, can't target them while they're hiding in ink." Phantom quietly complained. When Kalmar and Kamaki were right in front of the enemy spawn point, Kalmar wondered how they were going to get up there. " **I know! Just hold on!** " Kamaki said as she grabbed Kalmar by the tentacles, morphed into human form, and, " **Hai-yah!** " She threw him towards Phantom.

"Argh, get off me, you little devil!" Phantom yelled as Kalmar morphed into humanoid form and clobbered him. Kalmar grabbed hold of Phantom's Inkpalm, Kamaki blasted Phantom directly to the face, and Kalmar slapped and blasted Phantom with the Inkpalm. As Phantom fell to where Kamaki was, Kalmar grabbed hold of his Splattershot Jr..

His training was complete!

(?)

The reformed robotic abomination stormed through the Octarian stronghold, striking fear into the hearts of this who were there, and horror into those who fired upon him. None of their shots were working. " **Octofather, my lord! We have a hostile in Corridor 7! None of our weapons work on it!** " A random Octoling said.

" **Is it a d ₥n INKLING?! Describe it to me at once!** " Octofather said through the communicator. " **It's some sort of robotic horror! Like some mini-Great Octoweapon gone horribly awry. It's full of mismatched parts and~OH NO! NOT ME! AAAAAAHHH!** " The Octoling screamed in pain. She had a metal harpoon stabbed through her chest and she was shortly sucked into the monster's interior.

"A crisp, refreshing soul… DELICIOUS!" The robot said as it ejected the Octoling, which dissolved into gray ink. It continued walking through the corridor, with no Octolings there to impede its progress.

" **I hoped that this would never happen. But you're time of need is now.** " Octofather said as he entered a hidden password on his master mainframe. The robot continued striding in the abandoned halls, until it heard gurgling noises. From the air ducts, bursts of reflective pinkish ink began storming outward. The corridor was flooded in seconds.

The automaton was immersed in liquid, and its functions began failing. Before it blacked out, it saw something green floating in the liquid. It was a beating green heart, and the ink began flowing around it, creating another monstrous Octarian creature.

" **All shall fall to the mighty Octron. Not even Octofather will surpass me!** "

(Moray Towers)

"You impress me again, Kalmar." Phantom began. " **No sweat! I'm just warming up!** " Kalmar replied. "You have earned back your shooter. Use it when you need to." Phantom said as he turned to leave. " **Wait!** " Kamaki began. " **Who even are you? And why are you here?** "

"Once again, the time to explain will come soon, but not yet. I will take my leave now." Phantom said. "I have the feeling that we'll be meeting again, very soon." He took off. " **Welp, now that that's over with, we should head back to bed.** " Kalmar suggested. Kamaki nodded, and they trudged back to their spawn point and disappeared into the pipe.

(?)

" **Great Octofather, I have apprehended the requested fugitive.** " Octron said as he held up the lifeless robot. " **I will not allow his actions to endanger our kind! Even you see how it resembles the "Vigilante" that my minions mentioned before!** " Octofather yelled. " **Indeed I do. This… thing is a threat.** " Octron replied. " **That's not to say you were never one. However, if you wish to atone for your past wrongs, I'll appoint you to keep watch on this monster. Don't disappoint me!** "

" **I won't disappoint you. Oh, how much I won't…** "

(Bluefin Condominiums)

Kalmar knocked on his door, hoping that Hinode would let him in. But the door opened quicker than expected. " **What are you two doing out so late?** " She began. " **You two weren't making out in the streets, were you?** " Kamaki blushed angrily, and Kalmar groaned. " **This is gonna be a long night…** "

 **Kalmar's training is complete! But for what purpose has Kalmar been given this challenge? What is Phantom up to? And just WHAT is going on between Octofather, Octron, and Specter? Find out in another epic chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent! Stay Fresh!**

 _ **Special thanks to BoyJav, Dread Angel, and Tehreign for making this chapter epic. We are also creating a shared universe between stories like Finding Out the Truth, Splat X, Of Ink and Science, and You're a Kid Now! Also, I'm still accepting ideas, keep spreading the word about this story. I'd love to hear all your ideas!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Second Day in Inkopolis

[TRANSLATOR PRESET LOADED]

The sun was peeking over the horizon, awaking the sleepers in the condo. Kalmar was already up, remembering the ruckus that happened last night. Such was explained by the sight of green ink on Hinode's face that knocked her to sleep. Kalmar decided to close the curtains and leave the room, leaving it dark. " **Sweet dreams, you two.** " He said as he walked down the hall.

After he left, Kamaki woke up.

(Inkopolis Plaza)

Phantom looked with apprehension at the mess that covered Blackbelly Skatepark. "Still haven't recovered that place. I could just go in there and wreak havoc, but the Inklings need to toughen up too." Phantom began. "What must I do? One Inkling isn't enough." But then he looked towards Bluefin Condominiums. "Or, is it?"

Kalmar was sitting alone at a table, munching on Kelp Flakes. He looked around, surrounded by other unfamiliar Inklings still getting their fill. When his bowl was empty, he stood up, turned to leave, and… *SMASH*! Kalmar was knocked to the ground.

" **Ah! Kalmar! Oh god, are you ok?** " Kamaki gasped, covering her mouth. Kalmar groaned as he got back on his chair, holding his head " **I'm fine. What's the rush?** " " **Well, we just got a letter, it said to read it with you.** " Kamaki explained, showing the letter in question. " **I wonder who it's from?** " Kalmar raised an eyebrow, leaning forward as Kamaki pulled out the actual letter.

" **Kalmar Achroma, you have been cordially invited to an exclusive interview with the one and only Callie and Marie (AKA, The Squid Sisters). Bring your friends!** " Kamaki was overjoyed. " **Oh my gosh, we get to actually talk to Callie and Marie!? This is the best day of my life! Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh!** "

Kalmar was still uncertain, because of what the rest of the letter said. " **PS, Don't ask us how we received your name. PPS, Stay Fresh!** " When he looked up again, he saw two Inklings walking into the room. One had quite a build, and the other was tall, slim, and had teal "hair".

" **Adrian! You made it!** " Kalmar said. " **It wasn't too hard, this strange dude in power armor told us where you were.** " Adrian replied. " **Yeah! He, like, swooped in on us and said, 'Kalmar is at Bluefin Condominiums, you should look there!'** " Ralph continued.

" **Wait, Phantom was there?** " Kalmar asked. " **That's his name? Spooky.** " Adrian said. " **Wait, is that a letter from the Squid Sisters?!** " Ralph said before he snatched the letter from Kalmar's hands. " **Oh yes! It is! Oh, man, Imma spew my ink all over them when I find them!** " Ralph continued with an unsettling smile on his face.

Long story short, Ralph went through the rest of his day with three lumps on his head.

(Inkopolis Plaza)

Kalmar, Kamaki, Ralph, and Adrian were all walking towards the studio, eager to find out what they were in for. Kamaki was overexcited, knowing that she was going to meet the most famous Pop Stars in all of Inkopolis. Adrian was keeping Ralph under tight surveillance, making sure he doesn't do anything lewd. Kalmar was as cautious as ever, both suspicious about how Callie and Marie got his name, and fear of making a poor first impression.

"You do realize that he needs to be captured, right?" Someone spoke. " **Yes, or we'd be running the risk of exposing our secret plan.** " A famous voice called out. It was Callie, speaking to the ever mysterious Phantom. " **Besides, who would run off from working with us anyway?** " Marie asked. "We'll find out soon enough." Phantom said before he exited the room, undetected.

Kalmar and his group walked into the studio doors, and Kamaki could barely contain the hype. " **OMIGOSH! They're just up the stairs! I can hear them!** " She said, still fangirling over this excursion. " **Now, Ralph, you get within one foot of either of them, I'll break your rollers and reduce you to barbecued calamari with them.** " Adrian instructed. " **Yes… sir…** " Ralph replied, all dirty thoughts erased.

" ** _He's almost too gullible._** " Adrian thought to himself. But Kalmar couldn't help but dread his possible blunders, especially on LIVE TV.

(Squid Sisters Studio)

When Kalmar and his group walked up the stairs, they were greeted with a dark, empty room. " **Strange, looks like no one's home.** " Adrian said. " **I AM!** " A loud voice called out from the speakers. " **Me too.** " They were both the most iconic voices in Inkopolis, and Kamaki was almost unable to contain the hype.

" **Hold on to your tentacles!** " One said. " **And hold them tight!** " The other said. Their iconic music began to flood the room as the lights were turning on. " **Give a round of applause for… The SQUID SISTERS!** " They said in unison. The famous pop stars stepped out onto the stage and danced for a bit. But then, something went wrong with the sound system.

" **Aww, DJ, you ruined it. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!** " Callie shouted. " **I'm sorry, let me try to fi-ARGH!** " The DJ was suddenly punched by something. " **Ugh, there goes our first impression…** " Callie said, disappointed. Everyone was ushered to their seats by another orange haired inkling girl, and a blue Inkling boy sat at the opposite seat as the girl.

" **Sorry about the tentacle difficulties, our DJ doesn't get everything right.** " Callie said. " **So, Kalmar, you brought friends along with you. Would you care to introduce yourselves?** " Callie asked. And Kamaki was the first one up. " **I'm Kamaki Fresa! I'm your biggest fan! EEEEEE!** " Kamaki said, fangirling. " **I get that a lot.** " Callie replied.

" **You're so much more glamourous in person! How do you do it?!** " Kamaki asked excitedly. But then, the orange Inkling girl walked over to her. " **That, is top secret, and I, am Callie's biggest fan!** " She said. Kamaki and the orange Inkling girl looked at each other angrily, sparks starting to fly between their heads. " **Rem, take it easy! Everyone thinks they're my biggest fan.** " Callie said.

" **So, anyways, I'd like to know the rest of you.** " Callie said. " **My name is Adr-** " He was interrupted by Ralph interjecting. " **The name's Ralph! And your little squids one day will look up to me as their father, hot chick!** " Ralph said before he winked, but Adrian was furious. He was holding Ralph's Carbon Roller and started bending it.

" **Ahh, you ruined it! Now it's useless!** " Ralph complained, regarding the bent roller. " **I'm Adrian, Ralph and I have lived on the streets for a while, and we decided to enter the sport of Turf War fighting to earn some cash.** " Kalmar was the last to stand. " **H-Hi, I'm Kalmar Achroma. Nothing much to be said about me.** " He said plaintively.

" **Other than the fact that you rocked Turf Wars on your first day?!** " Callie said. " **C'mon, you gotta feel better about yourself than that!** " But then, a black haired male Inkling walked into the room. " **Callie, it's now lunch break.** " " **Ugh, I really wanted to ask you some questions about yesterday.** " She complained. " **Let's go over to Fishy Frank's. We can get some grub there.** " Marie said.

" **Well, we can come with you. Either way, you'll get your questions answered.** " Adrian suggested. " **If you want to, then come on!** " Callie ushered.

(Fishy Frank's)

" **So, we have a few questions for you, Kalmar, and the rest of you.** " Callie said. " **How long has little Ralphie been a little creep?** " Marie asked, glaring at Ralph. Adrian smirked and said, " **Back in the day, he was your typical flirt. But as puberty went by, he began morphing into the pervy little figure you see here.** " " **HEY!** " Ralph complained.

" **Also, what was that… thing that appeared in Blackbelly Skatepark the night it was attacked?** " Callie asked. " **I haven't the foggiest idea. But whoever it was, I ran into it last night. He said his name was… Phantom** " Kalmar answered.

" **Phantom?** " Callie began. " **That's a weird name... do you know what he looks like?** " " **I think he wore some kind of demented power armor, but I couldn't really see it.** " Kalmar replied. " **Well, we oughta keep an eye out for this Phantom character.** " Marie said. " **If we're gonna find this guy, it won't be easy.** " Adrian began. " **He could be anywhere.** " He continued as Callie's gaze turned towards the Tower.

Phantom was pleased with himself. Not only Kalmar was one step closer to fulfilling his part in his plan, Phantom had also found other Inklings to help out. He stood on top of Inkopolis Tower, still unseen by the Inklings. "My army is almost complete." He said, backing away.

When Kalmar's group was done with the interview, it was lunch time. Kamaki was overjoyed. They were about to have lunch with the Squid Sisters themselves, and she wished she had brought a camera. Ralph was alternating between eating and flirting with Marie, before Adrian tugged on his "hair" to make him shut up.

Kalmar, however, was sitting next to Callie. His suspicions hadn't worn off yet, and he was hoping that he wouldn't make a bad impression of himself. But when he least expected it, " **I expect to see you in Octo-Valley at 2:00 PM, don't be late.** " Callie whispered into Kalmar's ear.

" **I think I've had enough to eat.** " Kalmar said, pushing the plate of smoked krill aside, which was promptly gobbled up by Ralph. Ralph was slapped by Adrian, who said, " **I'd let you have a whale of a time eating, but you aren't a whale.** " Kalmar decided to get up and leave, but Kamaki stood up before he did. " **Someone want to go shopping with me?** " She said before recieving a collective, " **Not I.** " from everyone but Kalmar.

" **Not i-ugh.** " Kalmar said, assuming that this wasn't a good sign. And then he was dragged along.

(Cooler Heads)

Kalmar's mouth practically hit the floor when he saw who owned the shop. It was Annie, the adorable sea anemone that seemed to have a confidence problem. Kalmar was almost tempted to hug and squeeze the living daylights out of her. He was about ready to do so, but not before he heard a voice. " **Hey! What'cha doin', creep?** "

" **Huh? Who said that?** " Kalmar said, looking around wildly. " **My eyes are up here, son!** " The voice said. Kalmar looked into Annie's pink and green "hair" and saw something orange. " **What's crackin' creep?** " It was Moe, the dreaded clownfish that haunted Cooler Heads. " **Ugh, it's you.** " Kalmar said.

" **Doh! I ran out of cash. Wish I could buy this...** " Kamaki said, holding up a Gas Mask. " **YER BROKE!** " Moe exclaimed. " **And as for you,** " Moe began, looking at Kalmar. " **BEAT IT, LOSER!** " Annie didn't take kindly to that. She acted out of character by tearing Moe out of her "hair" and stomping into the back room.

" **Paying customers are NOT LOSERS!** " Annie shouted in the back room. She strode back to the front desk, returning to her old, shy self. " **Um, y-you don't need to worry about him.** " Annie began. " **H-He's always like this.** " " **You really should ditch him,** " Kalmar said. " **He's really bad for your buisiness.** "

" **R-Really? I-I didn't really know.** " Annie replied. " **Just look at how many people are deterred by...him.** " Kalmar trailed off as he saw something going into a man-hole. He left to see what it was. " **W-Wait! Where are you going?** " Annie said. " **Well, at leat that DEAD BEAT is gone.** " Moe said before Annie took him to the back room again.

Kalmar arrived at the man-hole, suprised to see that no-one was there. While he was pondering, Ralph, Adrian, and Kamaki arrived. " **What are you doing over here?** " Adrian asked. " **Probably to follow some babe into the sewers.** " Ralph suggested before he was slapped by Kamaki. " **I thought I saw someone over here. Maybe he or she went down the hole.** " Kalmar explained.

" **Well, no harm in trying to find out.** " Adrian said. " **You first, Ralph.** " He continued as he pushed Ralph into the grate. " **He-Hey! AAAAAAAHHH!** " Ralph shouted as he fell. " **I'm going in.** " Adrian said as he morphed into squid form and hopped into the grate. " **Our turn!** " Kamaki said as she grabbed Kalmar and pulled him into the hole.

After the crazy ride was over, Kalmar emerged in a strange place. It was a platform suspended over a giant chasm. There was a giant stone statue of an octopus on the edge of the precipice, and three unfamiliar Inklings stood in front of them. One was elderly, and two were somewhere in their 20's.

" **Good, you made it.** " The young one with black "hair" said. " **I'm Agent 1** " " **And I'm Agent 2.** " The young one with white and green "hair" said. " **And I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish.** " The elderly one said. " **Now hold on a moment. What is this all about?** " Adrian said. " **And why do you look so familiar?** " Ralph asked.

"It's all part of the anti-Octarian plan." A voice called out. Everyone looked to where it came from, and they all saw a strange, robotic being with silver armor with glowing blue parts. "I wish to be referred to as Phantom." Phantom said. "And now, I'll tell you everything you need to know.

 **Kalmar and his team have run into the mysterious Phantom, what does he plan for them? What is the Anti-Octarian plan? And just WHAT is waiting for Kalmar below? Find out on another riveting chapter of Splatoon: The Phantom Agent!**

 _ **Special thanks to all the writers that joined the Shared Universe. Remember, if your story meets certain criteria, it too can become part of the Shared Universe. Also, I'm still taking scenario ideas, so send your request, if you want to!**_


End file.
